


And in the Darkness Play Silly Buggers

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Demons, Drabbles, Gen, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	And in the Darkness Play Silly Buggers

" _Why_ ," Aziraphale said, “do you have the One Ring?”

“Oh, you know. Like calls to like,” Crowley said modestly.

“It really doesn’t suit you. Get rid of it.”

“All right,” Crowley said. “But it’s a long way to Mordor and these things are always symbolic anyway. Let’s dump it a bit closer to home.”

“What harm could it do?” Aziraphale shrugged.

*

Hovering near the previously dormant Eyjafjallajökull, they watched the massive columns of ash being ejected into the skies.

“On the plus side, we won’t run the risk of being sucked into a jet engine for _ages_ ,” Crowley said appeasingly.


End file.
